Breathless
by joannacamilley
Summary: Ever wondered the real meaning to the song Olive and An Arrow? Well, here's a story of events surrounding it. Nate/OC


**Another oneshot. :D If you read my other stories, I'm working on them. But this was for Hannah's (xxstrawberry16xx) birthday, which has a deadline. xD One that I still missed. :\ Well, I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters mentioned, except for Hayley.**

* * *

It's just a normal Saturday afternoon that you call me. It's 3 pm, my favorite time of the day. Not too early, when I'm a little cranky and still tired, but not too late that the sun is down and no one is awake. I'm watching an episode of GRAY, the one where you and your brothers have to remake the home videos. I love it, your show never fails to make me laugh, or at least smile. Every time I see you on screen, I remember what was going on at the time you were filming. I was the one you went to after it was over, I was the one you told about when Shane made the mistake and tripped you, I was the one who comforted you when you felt overwhelmed.

My phone blares your ringtone, Hello Beautiful. A smile overtakes my face as I reach over and pick it up, anxiously awaiting to hear your voice again. You've been busy lately, ever since you started that new band, outside of the Gray Brothers. The last time we talked was Tuesday, when you asked if I was free on Friday. I told you I was going on a date, with a guy named Taylor. You were silent for a moment but said it was okay, you just wanted to know if we could hang out since it was you're only night free. I would have blown Taylor off to be with you, but you dejectedly told me to go, to explore my dating world. You're only 19 once, you know.

"Hello?" I answer, smile still spread across my face.

"Hey...Hayley? Can you come outside real quick?" you nervously ask me. As if you're unsure of my answer. As if you don't want me to obey.

"Umm, sure. I'll be out in a second. Why, what's wrong?" I ask in confusion as I hastily shove some shoes onto my feet and leave my dorm room. I debate on taking the elevator, but opt to take the stairs instead. I wouldn't be able to stand in that small elevator with the suspense of your news hanging over me.

"Umm...can you just come. Quickly please?" you add on, the nervousness more apparent in your voice with each step I take. I finally reach the doors leading outside and I see you leaning against the building. You're holding a guitar in your left hand and some paper in your right.

"Nate, what's this?" I ask you, closing my phone and walking up to you.

You shake your head. "Just listen." And with that, you start singing.

"We've never been into honesty so promise you'll let me know when you're lying," you sing, only looking up at me once before looking to the ground. "She wants to be an eagle, when she's high, she can fly no matter what she was trying. She'll be the perfect woman, then she'll change, suddenly you wanna cry from the feelin'." At that line, you look up at me, you're eyes full of...pain, tiredness, and worst of all...slight hatred. I stare at you with wide eyes, wondering where this is all coming from as you continue.

"She's got a heart of gold but every now and again she'll turn to grey, and you know she gives me an olive, and an arrow in the back. She leaves me breathless, then she'll kick me while I'm down." I can't look at you anymore, so I look down, you're smoldering eyes still burned into my memory. "She leaves me hoping that my love won't show." I immediately look up as soon as you mention love, but you're looking out past me, in a world of your own. " 'Cause I know she'll give me an olive and an arrow. She doesn't like to worry, but she's afraid of everything that's going on around her. I'm just another photo that made its way on her page somehow I stayed, but it won't be long." You look at me with those eyes again, full of hurt and hatred, but you quickly turn your head to the side, moving your body to the music a little.

"An olive and an arrow in the back. She leaves me breathless, then she'll kick me while I'm down, ohh. She leaves me hoping that my love won't show, 'cause I know she'll give me an olive and an arrow." At this point, you start a guitar solo, your eyes closed and body rocking to the beat, leaving me as confused as ever. Finally, after about a minute, you open your eyes and give me a glance. Then you start singing again, this time stronger with more emotion, if that's even possible. "You leave me hoping, and praying, that my love won't show. 'Cause I know you'll give me an olive and an arrow." You start playing another mini instrumental, but you can barely make it through this time. You finally stop, breathing heavily with your eyes tightly closed.

Nothing is said between us. A bomb could have dropped but we wouldn't have noticed. I stare at you confusedly while you keep your eyes closed. Only your breathing and occasional sniffles are heard. Finally, I can't take it any longer.

"Nate...what is that supposed to mean? What's wrong?" I break the silence.

You open your eyes and your face hardens. "The fact that you even have to ask that question is an answer enough," you spit at me as you scoop up your guitar. "You can have this, figure it out," you throw the paper in my direction and begin walking to your precious Mustang. I'm left standing there feeling like an asshole and I barely know why.

* * *

A few seconds later, I finally know what's going on.

You don't understand, you don't understand at all. This was supposed to be a fun little summer fling. You said that yourself, back when I asked where we stood. I was crushed, I'll admit, but it was you. Nate Gray. How could I say no?

I look at the ground as I hear your car door slam and your engine rev, trying to get as far away from me as possible. It's hard not to cry, but I manage. I walk back into my dorm building, barely making it past the doors. I break down against the elevator doors, my body shaking from my recent loss.

How could I just let you walk away?

I had to. Everything in the song was right, and seeing it from your eyes makes me understand what I was doing. I look down at the paper still clutched in my hands, the last thing you've given to me. I smooth it out and read the title once more.

Olive and An Arrow.

Only four words, but each one holds a lot of meaning. I can barely make out the rest of the song as tears block my vision. Every word you wrote, I can see was well thought out. Every sentence, every stanza, they were all true.

Of course, they shine a bad light on me, but there's a reason for that. The one part that means a lot more than all the rest:

She leaves me hoping that my love won't show 'cause I know she'll give me an olive and an arrow.

The sixth and seventh words... I can't believe they're real... It's not possible that you love me. No, there's no way. I'm the one that's supposed to love you, not the other way around. I'm supposed to love the rock star, the musician... the perfect person.

I'm not supposed to break your heart.

But I can't deny that I did everything mentioned. I treated you in a way you don't deserve. I never thought our friendship was real. When you first met me two years ago, I thought it was a hoax, a trick my friends set up on me. But it was real. You really wanted me. At the time.

I soon found out your trust in people was waning. You didn't trust that I'd be a good girlfriend, so you said it was just a summer thing. Someone to get away to while recording with your brothers in between writing with the Legistration. After the summer was over and all your material was recorded, you began to trust me more. You suggested we just become friends, that being together "just wasn't working out". I agreed, anything to keep you. But then the drama came, always the drama. First with Hannah, then with Mikayla. You decided you were done with superstars and just wanted to lay low for a little while.

We decided to start a little relationship, only it wasn't one. More like friends with benefits. Everything that came with a relationship, but no strings attached. I might have taken it too literally when I started dating around. You couldn't say anything, you couldn't get jealous. We were just friends, friends who sometimes kissed behind doors.

It really sucks when you feelings for someone who you think only likes you as a friend. But I guess you would know that.

I read over every word again, trying to take everything from your perspective, to see how this all affected you. I can see how you would think that I would turn on you at times. It's not my fault, I...I...

I loved you. I loved you so much. But I knew I could never have you. Isn't that reason enough?

You could have had me, at any time. All you had to do was say so. I was a nobody. I would be lucky to have you. But I...I knew you didn't want to be more than friends. At least, that's what you told me. You're acting skills are just too good for me to keep up with.

All those dates I've been on, all those guys I've met...it must have been hard on you. At least you stayed single ever since we met, but me...I'm constantly dating around. None of them know about you, though, and our special relationship.

But now it's gone.

I feel empty as I realize the magnitude of this situation. I messed up. Bad. And now I have to get you back.

I jump up and grab my keys, racing down the steps. My breathing is erratic as I jump into my car and race down the streets. I decide to go to your apartment that you share with Shane, and if that fails, the cafe we always used to chill at. I lean forward on the steering wheel as your building comes into view. I quickly park my car and run inside, waving at the man at the desk. He's seen me here enough to recognize me. I press the button for the elevator, but get impatient after waiting for 10 seconds. I run to the stairs, taking 3 at a time. It's a good thing you live on the third level and I didn't wear heels, or else this would be impossible.

I reach your room, 319. I knock on the door about 30 times before it opens. My heart falls when I see Shane standing there, scratching his semi-straightened hair.

"Hayley, this better be important, I was just in the middle of straightening my hai-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you please tell me where Nate is?" I cut him off, peering into the apartment. It is empty...except Mitchie is sitting on the couch.

"Look, Nate came in here about 5 minutes ago, he just came to drop off his guitar. He said he'd be back later..." Shane groans, scratching the back of his head. I then realized his attire. A button up shirt and nice dark jeans. "Can you, like, not be here right now? I'm kinda busy at the moment," Shane tells me with raised eyebrows.

I raise my own eyebrows and shake my head, turning around to head to my last hope: the cafe. I jump back into my car and rush down the street, weaving in and out of traffic. I finally see the sign, Farrah's Cafe. I don't even take out the keys or lock it as I jump out and run to the door. I stop just outside and take a breath before opening the door.

I immediately recognize your hair in the far corner. Your head is down and you're slowly stirring a cup of coffee. I close my eyes and take another breath, preparing myself for what's to come. Whether it's anger, hurt, or happiness, I'll be ready.

I walk up to your table and sit in the opposite chair from you. You look up for a brief second, your eyes connecting with mine, before looking back down.

"You found me," you simply say. Your voice is raw with emotion. You're relieved I came, yet sad that it had to come to this.

"Nate…I'm…" I can't find the right words.

"Half of me didn't think you'd even bother to try." You look up at me again. Your eyes are heavily guarded and you never cease your stirring.

I lightly gasp, hurt by your assumptions. "Nate, you know I love you."

"Do I? Do I really?" you challenge me. "All those times you ditched me for some random guy, any random guy. You don't really care, you don't really love me."

"Of course I do," I sigh. "I've loved you from the day we met. And I don't mean the fan crush kind of love, I mean I was head over heels in love with you. Just the thought of you would make me smile, and I always thought about the last thing I did with you, or the next time I'd get to see you. So don't you ever doubt my love for you."

You look up at me again with new eyes. They're conflicted. You know the truth…now the ball's in your court.

"Really?" You need clear conformation.

I nod. "I love you with all my heart and I'm really sorry. This past few years, I've been terrible to you, but I was just selfish. I was trying to mask my own pain but I didn't realize you were hurting too. This all could have been different if I hadn't-"

I'm cut off with the gentle touch of your lips. My eyes pop open to see you leaning over the table, your coffee cup accidentally spilled. It's all forgotten as you reach your hand up to cup my face. You softly stroke my cheek as I lean forward to make it less awkward. However, it doesn't do much as having a large table with spilled coffee on top is rather awkward on its own.

This is by far not our first kiss, but it's our first kiss as…well, I don't know what we are at the moment, but we're definitely not just friends right now.

You pull back a bit and put your forehead on mine, keeping your eyes closed and just breathing for a few seconds. You finally open your eyes and smile. A real smile. The kind of smile that takes my breath away.

"I see," you say lowly. I just smile and lean in again, giving your lips a peck.

"So all is forgiven?" I whisper.

You nod and lean in again for another kiss. "All is forgiven."

I giggle as you try to pull me into another kiss. "Slow down there, buddy. We need to change or something because coffee on clothing isn't really that attractive," I tease you, though you'd gotten some on me also.

You look down at your shirt and shrug. "Let's go back to my place, God knows you have enough clothes there," you chuckle as you help me up.

"Oh, umm…you might not want to go back there. Shane and Mitchie are there…you know how they can get," I warn you. You laugh as we walk outside.

"Hayley, why is that dude driving away in your car?"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
